Rosa hybrida. 
JACsalps.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the shrub class which was originated by me by crossing the variety JACyim, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,127, with the variety POULsun, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,716.
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety having the vigorous growth, dark foliage and bright yellow flower color of the female parent combined with the larger flower size and informal flower form of the male parent.
The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Bright yellow flower color;
2. Informal flower form;
3. Dark green foliage;
4. Resistance to rust and powdery mildew;
5. Moderately spicy scent; and
6. Ability to own root easily.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by cuttings, as performed at Wasco, Calif., shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.
The female parent, JACyim, has smaller flowers than JACsalps whereas the male parent has larger flowers than JACsalps.
JACyelsh, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,283, a similar miniature variety, has a smaller, more compact plant with flowers of twenty petals as compared to the seventy to eighty petals of JACsalps flowers.